


An agent of Doom

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Smallville reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. After he gets screwed over multiple times, Ben Lockwood finally snaps and James and Lena meet their doom. Spoiler alert: Reference to Smallville.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	An agent of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Just something that came into my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or CW TV shows Arrow,The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow,Supergirlor any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After his family's steel factory was shut down, Lockwood came to visit Lena Luthor, who had come to National City.

"Miss Luthor? Could I have a word with you? It's about my father's company, Lockwood Family Steel." Lockwood called out.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lena asked.

"Sorry to ambush you like this but you're not exactly easy to reach." Lockwood said.

"Lockwood Steel. You're Peter Lockwood's son?" Lena asked.

Lockwood nodded. "Yeah. I'm Ben Lockwood, and, uh…" He took a breath. "OK, look, for 20 years, Lockwood Steel has been used in some of LuthorCorp's most successful products."

"Well, yeah, that is true but in case you weren't aware, we are rebranding and in order for L-Corp to remain successful, it has to stay current. Steel made with Nth metal is the future." Lena explained.

"Shouldn't the past matter too?" Lockwood pleaded.

Lena took a breath. "Look at it this way. This is an opportunity for your father to modernize his plant and his workforce."

"Well, yeah, but those machines cost millions of dollars." Lockwood protested.

"Your father is a businessman. And a good one. Just because it's the march of progress, doesn't mean he has to be left behind." Lena assured and Lockwood sighed, realizing it was pointless to argue with her.

* * *

Lockwood came into CatCo, entering James's office. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

James nodded, shaking hand with Lockwood. "Not a problem. I always have time for our subscribers. Please, have a seat." They sat down as James took a breath. "What can I help you with?"

Lockwood took a breath. "Well, I'll just ask you. Why doesn't CatCo cover the impact of extraterrestrial attacks on your average citizen?"

"I'm surprised to hear you say that because we make our best effort to cover every side of every story." James said. "And our coverage on the Daxamite invasion and its aftermath did win us a Pulitzer."

Lockwood shook his head. "I'm aware of that, it's a beautifully, very well written article but it treats the story like it's over and done with. In my neighborhood, people have lost their jobs, people have lost possessions, people have lost…" He sighed. "People have lost their homes. I'm sorry, let me just blow your mind. Home insurance doesn't cover alien invasion. Who knew?"

"We did, because we covered that in the business section." James said.

Lockwood nodded. "Right, and that's all the way in the back, and it turns the common person into numbers and statistics. I am here to tell you that there are people behind these numbers. People who are hurting…" He gave James a pleading look and gestured with his hands, as if he was begging. "…and it would be so very helpful, if you would just tell their stories too."

James got up, looking at Lockwood in sympathy. "Professor Lockwood, I appreciate your position and I'm very sorry for what you've been going through."

Lockwood was losing patience. "Did you hear anything that I… this isn't about just me—"

"Mr. Olsen, I have Lena Luthor on the line for you." Eve said from behind them.

"I have to cut this short but you make some valid points and I'll bring them up to Miss Luthor." James said as he sat at his desk.

Lockwood looked confused. "Lena Luthor. What the hell does she have to do with any of this?"

"I'm not sure if you've heard but she runs this place now." James said.

Lockwood seethed and walked off.

* * *

After his perhaps extreme lecture on immigrants in the U.S. and alien immigrants superior to ordinary humans and being suspended without pay, especially, when one of the alien students filed a complaint against him and losing his father after the factory came down on him during the terraforming event, that was it for Lockwood.

After the funeral, Lockwood looked into the mirror, rage filling him and his eyes turning bloody red, skin going grey as numerous bony spikes started to protrude from his body, muscles enlarging into inhuman size.

* * *

"Well, do you think I should cover Lockwood's story?" James asked as he was with Lena in his office.

"I told you this would happen." Lockwood growled as he walked into the office, seething.

"Mr. Lockwood." Lena blinked.

"How did you get past security?" James asked.

Lena gave Lockwood a pleading look, assuming he was drunk. "I'm truly sorry about your father. But perhaps I can help. Set up a fund in his name—"

"You work with the things that killed him. Nth metal. Alien technology. An image device helping them hide what they are?" Lockwood sneered.

"I understand that you're angry. But you can't go down this path. Blaming others for your problems, you will end up like my brother. Let us save you." Lena pleaded.

Lockwood seethed, his eyes going red and his voice turning into an inhuman growl. "There is nothing… left… TO SAVE!"

Lockwood enlarged, skin going grey and numerous bone protrusions appearing on his body before he let out an inhuman roar as James and Lena paled.

**Author's Note:**

> Those familiar with Smallville can take a guess what happened.
> 
> With Lockwood, it wouldn't surprise me if he was you-know-who, considering Lockwood's temper after he got screwed over multiple times and another version of Jimmy Olsen and Lena Luthor screwing Sam Witwer over again, even though unlike in Smallville, in Supergirl it's because of circumstances and not out of their own volition. * chuckles * I know, Lockwood was a human here but considering that Lena and James screwed him over, not like how Tess and Jimmy did it though, since that was mostly circumstances against Lockwood and Tess and Jimmy had it out for Davis, there was a certain irony because of Sam Witwer.
> 
> Poor Lena but Doomsday killing Jimmy again would be certainly ironic and hilarious.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
